When Dentists Attack! Wait, You're No Dentist!
by Airame Phantom
Summary: Something's so wrong here. Do regular dentists use that much anesthetic? Why is that shot red instead of clear bluegreen? Hey, what's going on?
1. Cavity

A/N: Alright, so I decided to write another fic. Yeah, you guys are probably annoyed that I'm writing too many fics and not up-dating the others enough times. I'm writing every day, man, I get at least one chapter done each day for whatever story I decide to do! Besides, I got four of my own original books I've got to finish so yeah. Here we go again!**

* * *

**

**When Dentists Attack! Wait, You're No Dentist!**

**Chapter One**

**You've Never Had A Cavity Before? I've had seven!**

**

* * *

**

Danny looked frantic. He was chewing on his nails and drumming his fingers nervously. Sam knew something was going through his mind. She wondered what it was...

Classes went by rapidly. Soon enough, lunchtime arrived and Sam and Tucker could finally be reunited as friends after who knows how long of boring, silent classes.

"Glad to be out of there!" Sam exclaimed, sitting down on the bench to eat her lunch.

"Yeah," Danny said. He kept a hand on his cheek and pushed his tray away.

"Dude, aren't you gonna eat?" Tucker questioned.

"I...uhm...can't," he said.

"Why not?" Sam asked curiously. He couldn't eat? Well that was new!

"Uhm...well...remember how I had to cancel our plans yesterday?" he asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said, pressing for answers.

"And remember how I kept complaining that I had a tooth ache?"

"Yes, yes!" Tucker said.

"Well you see, I went to the dentist yesterday and I've...got a cavity," Danny said. He looked almost frightened by it.

"Oh, is that it?" Tucker asked.

"Wow, Danny, you nearly had me worried there for a sec!" Sam said, laughing.

"You guys don't understand!" Danny insisted. "I've never had a cavity in my _life!"_

Tucker, who'd been drinking from his milk carton spit out the drink. Unfortunately, he spit it onto Sam's food. Sam made a face. "Well, I've lost my appetite," she murmured, pushing her tray towards Danny's.

Tucker grinned sheepishly and then turned back to Danny. "You've never had a cavity in your whole fourteen-year-old life?" he asked in pure disbelief. Danny shook his head.

"No, not a single one," he said.

"Lemme see," Tucker said, still not believing him. Sam rolled her eyes and merely watched as Danny reluctantly opened his mouth. Tucker stood and leaned forward. He sat back down and Danny closed his mouth. Tucker's eyes were still filled with disbelief, but he believed him now. Danny's teeth were in perfect condition, not a single black spot from previous cavities in sight. "Wow, you're right," Tucker said.

Danny nodded feebly. "Not just that," he said. "Something about that dentist really creeps me out."

At that, Sam and Tucker burst out laughing.

"It's not funny guys!"

"Oh come on, that's totally funny! You're afraid of the dentist?" Tucker asked.

"Seriously, Danny, it's not that scary," Sam chimed in.

"You guys don't understand," Danny pressed.

"Danny, don't worry," Sam told him. "It's your first cavity, everyone goes through this. But if it's that bad, they'll put anesthetics and you won't feel a thing."

"I've definitely been through that," Tucker said. "I remember when I was ten I had seven cavities all at once!"

Danny grimaced and hunched his shoulder's slightly.

"Don't scare him, Tucker," Sam snapped, thonking Tucker in the back of the head.

"What'd I do?' Tucker asked, rubbing the spot.

"Look, you'll be in, sit down, wait, probably get anesthetics put in and-"

"That anesth-whatever you said thing does hurt though. When that needle pierces through, man, hell!" Tucker interrupted.

"Tucker, how many times do I have to tell you!" Sam said unhappily with annoyance set deep into her tone.

"Okay, okay," Tucker said. He made a small motion with his hand signifying that he was zipping his mouth and throwing away the key to the lock.

"So like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Sam said, glaring at Tucker who only looked away. She looked at Danny. "You probably won't even need anesthetics if it's only one and not deeply set in. It'll really only take about half an hour depending on the equipment they use and how long the dentist keeps you waiting."

"Thanks, Sam," Danny said. Tucker snickered and laughed behind one hand. Sam gave him an annoyed look, but only shook her head at the boy. Danny lowered his voice and said, quietly to himself, "But I know something's bound to go wrong..."

* * *

E/N: I hope you liked it. Believe it or not, I've had seven cavities at one time. I had to go back to the stupid dentist like twice! It hurt too. They put three shots to put my mouth to sleep each time. : ( God that hurt! Anyway, read and review if you wish. Wait, you already read, nevermind, just review if you want then! Bye! 

--Airamé Phantom


	2. Choked!

A/N: So sorry I haven't up-dated this story! Like I said, it may as well be dull and blunt. I can't think of much to write for this one! It may only be about six chapters instead of ten! Sorry!**

* * *

**

**When Dentists Attack! Wait, You're No Dentist!**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

"So when's your appointment?" Sam asked Danny then, wondering what on earth she was going to do if Tucker died laughing. She watched the teen as he continued with his laughter, gaining the attention of many students in the cafeteria.

"First off, make Tucker shut up!" Danny said, frustrated. Sam sighed and poked Tucker in the ribs.

"Ow!" Tucker exclaimed, shutting up instantly.

"There," Sam said. Tucker glared daggers at the girl. Sam only smiled and turned back to Danny.

"Today," he replied. "Right after school. I'm supposed to head there as soon as possible."

"Well, good luck to ya," Tucker said.

"Tucker, do you want me to hurt you? Again?" Sam asked the Techno-Geek. Tucker whimpered playfully and scooched up away from Sam. the said girl only rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Danny said, eyeing Tucker as the boy grinned at Sam's now turned away face. "I'm gonna have to cancel today, as you can probably tell."

"No problem," Sam said. "You just make sure you don't get any detours on the way." Danny grinned.

* * *

After school. Same day. Outside of Casper High.

"I'll see you guys later or tomorrow!" Danny shout as he ran down the steps of the school.

"Bye, Danny!" his two friends chorused and waved. Danny ran off quickly and was soon out of sight. "Can you believe him?" Tucker asked. "Afraid of the dentist."

"Tucker," Sam said. "You're afraid of pretty much every kind of doctor there is."

Tucker frowned. "What's your point?" Sam sighed and shook her head. Though she made sure to show that she thought nothing of it, she was still wondering about what Danny had said about thinking the dentist was a little weird. She wondered...

"Movie marathon?" Tucker asked, breaking through her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Movie marathon at your place," Tucker said. "Danny's gone so it would be pretty boring to play video games and my little cousin's coming over, torture."

"If you're gonna invite yourself," Sam said. "Fine."

"Yes!"

* * *

Danny had taken flight once he'd gone out of sight from everyone in the city. It would make things go way faster if he just got this whole thing over with soon. "The sooner the better," he mumbled as he landed behind the dentist office. He quickly resumed human form and made his way around and inside the one-story, white building.

It was quiet inside the waiting room. He signed his name on the paper on the clipboard and went to sit down, setting his backpack on the floor. It was empty too. Eerie-like, and scary. Danny shiver and felt his mouth go ice-cold. Ghost sense? No way. Before he could do anything, the nurse sitting at the counter, a brown-haired woman in her twenties, called his name. "Daniel Fenton?"

"Yeah," Danny responded, standing up. The woman came around the counter and walked over to a door on the side.

"Follow me, please." Danny walked after her, grabbing his backpack as he went, and entered past her through the door, her following his suit before getting in front of him again. The place still looked eerily empty. The woman had a folder in her hand with his name and everything. He could see what looked like X-ray paper poking out of the folder.

She led him to another open room with a chair inside. She stood at the door way to let him in. She didn't even look up. "Please sit, the dentist will be with you shortly," she said.

"Uhm, okay," Danny murmured, going to sit down. He set his backpack next to him on the floor, then took a seat. The lady soon left and it was once again quiet. Danny shivered and felt ice-cold breath escape his lips again. Ghost sense? He looked around. It couldn't be a ghost, could it? I mean, the temperature was low in this place. Maybe it was just his nerves working against him. Taking a deep breath, Danny sighed and tried to just calm down. It's just the dentist.

"Now I know what Tucker feels like around hospitals," he murmured to himself, making a mental note to never make fun of the teen again.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Fenton," came a familiar voice. It belonged to his dentist, Dr. Bert R. Ind, came into the room. Danny nearly winced at the voice. He could swear he'd heard it before. The dentist came into view. He was clad in white except for his blue jeans. The man was average height and had a nasal-like, annoying voice. He was very pale and was lean and thin. But something about him really set Danny off the edge. "How was your day, Mr. Fenton?" he asked.

"Good," Danny said, trying not to sound nervous. He was failing - miserably. His voice came out choked and shaky.

"Afraid, Mr. Fenton?" the dentist loomed over Danny behind the chair, casting his shadow. Danny looked at the shadow and gasped. It...it...

...Danny made a choked sound and felt something cold wrap around his neck.

* * *

E/N: Hehehehehe...this is fun. You'll have to wait 'til the next chapter for the reason of the ending. Hehehehe...I hate the dentist. And I wonder if anyone will... -clears throat- I've said to much. Good bye now!

--Airamé Phantom


	3. Not One Bit!

A/N: Sorry I have not up-dated! I've just been so busy and fan-fiction has been a little...buggy with the DOC Manager, so yeah. Also my computer crashed on me and I couldn't do anything for awhile which sucked... Well, here's your chapter! **

* * *

**

**When Dentists Attack! Wait, You're No Dentist!**

**Chapter Three**

**Not One Bit!**

* * *

Danny brought one hand up to his throat as the cold thing slithered around, and his other hand clutched the arm rest of the chair. "I'm sorry," Dr. Ind said. "My hand slipped." 

Danny felt the cold plastic-like bib around his throat loosen as the dentist fashioned the other pincer-end of the chain of the bib-holder to the opposite side of the plastic-like bib. He winced as a shiver ran down his spine and a blue wisp of breath escaped his lips. Ghost sense. Now he was sure this wasn't just his nerves working against him! This dentist...it must be the ghost! Besides, his shadow it was clearly... As Danny looked down at the Dr. Ind's shadow, it turned out to be a normal silhouette. He blinked. Was his mind just playing tricks?

"Are you alright, Mr. Fenton?" Dr. Ind asked.

"Yeah..." Danny said softly, almost inaudibly. He cleared his throat and watched as Dr. Ind sat down on a roller-stool and stepped down on a pedal-like device, causing the chair to hum and begin to lower the back part, leaving Danny almost perfectly vertical. Dr. Ind then reached up towards the lamp and grasped it's handle before using his other hand to turn on the light. At first it blinded Danny, but Bert turned it away slightly. Bert Put up his mask over his mouth and pulled down the goggles on his forehead. He fumbled around with a couple of instruments on the tray to his right and picked up the instrument that looked like it had a small, round mirror on one end. The mouth-mirror.

"Open wide," Dr. Ind said. Danny opened his mouth. Dr. Ind, using the mirror-thing, inspected the cavity-tooth. He made a few 'hm' sounds before finally sitting up again and allowing Danny some space. "Well, the cavity's not too deep," he admitted. "But we'll still need some good, old fashioned anesthesia."

Danny watched as he pulled out what looked like a shot with reddish liquid in it. He tensed. Great, Tucker was right about a needle...! Wait a second...from the last minute stuff Sam told him about (seeing as he was still being paranoid), she had described almost everything in perfect detail. This was nothing like how she described! The anesthesia was supposed to be a bluish-green liquid. Danny grasped the arm of the chair tighter as he watched Dr. Bert flick the end of the needle to make sure it was going to work. His teeth clenched. Something's not right here!

"Uhm...Dr. Ind? I'm not so sure, but..." Danny was cut off by Dr. Ind looking down at him and grinning wickedly.

"What's wrong, Mr. Fenton?" he asked, then his form seemed to shimmer. Danny's eyes widened. He looked with terrified eyes into Dr. Ind's now green, glowing eyes. "Is something wrong?" Now the vocie was familiar and bale to be pin-pointing win Danny's mind before being matched up with a name.

"Bertrand!" he exclaimed all of a sudden. Dr. Ind's grin widened and broadened before the ghost swiftly moved his foot across the floor towards a pedal-button-like device on the floor. He stomped his foot down and just as Danny was about to sit up and do something about all this, he found that mechanical bands had shot up to pull him down! One came out from near the tip of the arm rest of his chair to wrap around each of his wrists. Then two other bands came out at the end of the chair to wrap around his ankles. Danny's teeth clenched and his muscles tensed as he tried to pry himself free and going intangible. But his mind was too distraught at the moment!

Dr. Ind**_ -_** Bertrand **_- _**stood and watched Danny struggle as more bands lashed him down across his chest and leg. He was trapped and couldn't move. Even less after what looked like small, mini-mechanical arms pressed against Danny's temples. Now he was forced to look up at the ceiling.

"Let me go!" Danny shouted, struggling still. His fists banged at the arm rest but to no avail. His knees bent and then straightened, trying to free his ankles. And his shoulders shrugged and slumped as he tried to pry out his arms. The boy panted slightly before exerting what strength he had left into one final try. He settled down a little and blinked several times, trying to focus on turning intangible and getting free.

"Dr. Ind? I heard yelling," came a female voice. Danny couldn't see, but he knew it was the nurse lady that had been sitting at the counter.

"Help me!" he shouted, trying to get her attention. There was a gasp and what sounded like a clip-board falling on the ground and papers flying.

"Daniel!" she exclaimed. But Bert interrupted. He waved a hand towards the wall and the nurse lady was shot through the air, her side coming in contact with the opposing wall.

Then Bertrand looked back at Danny with a frown. Danny glared at him through narrowed eyes. "Do not bother, those are ghost-proof," Bertrand mumbled.

"What do you want with me?" Danny asked sternly, stopping his struggle and trying to catch his breath. He could hardly move and he didn't like that feeling. It was a very over-powering feeling of entrapment that kept his mind racing and his heart-beat going faster and faster he was afraid he'd have a heart-attack. "Where's Spectra? She shouldn't be far."

"She left me," Bertrand spat. "And it is all your fault! She thought I was no good and left me to my own! It's not fair! It wasn't my fault you escaped last time."

Danny grinned at this. His chest rose and fell quickly with each breath. "You liked her didn't you?" his smile vanished and was replaced by a frowned. "You two are meant for each other!" he spat harshly.

Bertrand scowled. Then at Danny's stern expression, grinned. "So, I decided to bring back to her a gift," he mumbled. His eyes gleamed with such atrocity, Danny felt like puking. There was something in Bertrand's wicked grin that sent chills down his spine. He didn't like this, not one bit.

* * *

E/N: Ah...poor, poor Danny. And man, don't I have such a great variety of vocabulary? I mean, sure, what else do you expect? I'm a loser that looks up sites to figure out the names of dental supplies XD! I seriously did, though, look up the names in the Internet... 0.o

--Airamé Phantom


	4. Help?

A/N: Chappie up-date! WOOT!

* * *

**When Dentists Attack! Wait, You're No Dentist!**

**Chapter Four**

**Help?**

* * *

Danny suddenly got an idea. Bertrand couldn't have thought of thinking all the way ahead without Spectra to aid him along the way. He was just an assistant after all. There had to be something he over-looked that could work to Danny's advantage. But what? Danny tried searching with his eyes for an escape route, but couldn't. He tried once again to release his arm, but with no luck. 

"Stop moving, you runt!" Bertrand snapped.

"Stop calling me names, you loser!" Danny snapped right back, his eyes flashing a menacing green color. Bertrand frowned and turned around in the roller-chair to look at where he'd put down the little bottle of the red liquid, grumbling to himself.

Danny took this as his chance to figure out whatever weak-spot this thing could possibly have. Bertrand seemed to have thought of everything. If Danny could even manage to get loose, it'd be great progress. He scowled, trying to pry himself free as he thought. Sometimes pressure helped his brain think faster and beyond it's normal capacity. He'd gotten out of tougher situations, this shouldn't be any different.

_Can't turn intangible,_ he thought quietly, staring at the ceiling to rest. He closed his eyes. _Can't get lose or rip these things. My only chance would be to stall until someone notices I'm in trouble or, if by chance, someone notices I'm being held captive here. _

_Big chance of _**that**_ happening._

He opened his eyes again to the sound of footsteps. Bertrand had stood up. "Maybe I should call Spectra. So she can enjoy herself at the sight of seeing you like this. Trapped," he said in his annoying nasal voice. Danny snarled and clenched his fists. Bertrand only grinned wickedly once more. "I'll be back." Then, with a little sarcasm mixed into his voice, added, "Don't go anywhere."

At Danny's expression the ghoul laughed and stepped out the room.

"There has to be a way out..." Danny groaned, nearly shouting. He shifted his eyes towards the unconcious Nurse and furrowed his eyebrows. "I hope she's okay..." he mumbled, then focused back on the ceiling before his head began to hurt.

Then a light-bulb went on.

When he'd fought his older self, Dan had been able to make ecto-plasm into something solid. Even Danny, himself, had been able to form a type of rope with it the first time he met Wulf. The Go-Ghost Stinger. But he'd only ever used it once or twice before. In his current condition, he figured he may not even be able to handle going ghost. "Maybe I can pull off a Spiderman move," he mumbled half-heartedly to himself as he stared at his backpack lying against the wall. Bertrand must have moved it while Danny wasn't paying attention because he could have sworn he'd left it near the chair he was sitting in.

He pursed his lips and focused on creating a bit of ecto enegry into his hand. He shifted as best he could to try to make the glow stronger. He bit back his tongue from shouting out a curse word and was about to give up when a shot of green ectoplasm shot out from his hand and curled itself around one of his backpack's straps. His eyes widened and he grabbed the rope in his hand. "When I said Spiderman, I didn't mean it literally," he murmured, but tangled the rope around his hand before gradually pulling it in - which isn't easy when you can only move the thing an inch before having to tangle the ectoplasm further around your hand. Reeling something in with one hand was harder than it looked.

"Come on, come on, before Bert comes back," he groaned, still reeling it in. Then a buzzing noise caught his attention and he started to work over time. His cell phone! It was a good thing it seemed to be taking Bertrand several minutes to come back and a good thing these dentists rooms were small. "Almost there!" he hissed when the hardest part of the task arrived: pulling the backpack up onto the chair. He clenched his teeth and rotated his wrist several times, trying to pulley the backpack up. He really needed to stop carrying those school books. And maybe a good work-out lifting weights would help too. "Hih!" he groaned and held his breath. The backpack slid onto the seat and his hand let go of the rope once he was sure it would fall. The rope dematerialized and he sighed with relief as his hand began to unzip one of the pockets, the buzz stopping then starting up again.

"Where is it..." he whispered, frantic. Footsteps began to sound, followed by growls and incoherent curses. He pulled out a small pen-shaped device and held it in his fist. The call would have to wait. He built up whatever strength he could muster after everything and blasted his backpack back to where it had been previously. _So much for calling for help..._

"What was that?" came the voice of Bertrand and the footsteps sped up significantly until his huffing figure appeared accompanied by anotehr form. A red-clad woman with hair that would make anyone confused her shadow for the devil: Penelope Spectra. Danny gulped and adjusted the small tube in his hand, feeling it slip around as his palms grew sweaty.

"Hmm...must have imagined it," Bertrand mumbled and came to stand next to Danny, glaring at him with a look that said "Don't try anything stupid."

"I honestly don't see what you've accomplished," Spectra spat.

"As annoying as ever, are we?" Danny mumbled, closing his eyes.

Spectra frowned. "Why yes," she retorted. "And I see you haven't changed your cocky attitude either. How's it going?"

"I have a feeling that was a retorical question," Danny grumbled, opening his eyes again as Spectra's heels clicked against the floor until she was opposite Bertrand.

"You guessed right," she answered and crossed her arms. She looked at Bertrand. "Kind of overdid the whole..."don't move a muscle thing" don't you think?" she asked and Bertrand shrugged. She sighed. "What do you plan on doing, anyway?" she said, the I-so-don't-wanna-be-here tone clear in her voice. Kinda like how Danny felt at school everyday.

"Well, you see, I developed this...mixture that can actually cancel out his powers!" Bertrand said. "It'll last almsot 24 hours and-"

"_You _developed it?" Spectra asked, raising an eye brow. "Sounds like something that Plasmius man once made."

"Well..." Bertrand mumbled, looking uneasy. He shook his head. Danny was...confused. So he stole that red thing form Vlad? what was that man up to? He gulped, shifting his fist again. "That's not important!" Bertrand said. "All I have to do is inject it into him and-" he began to lower the syringe to Danny's shoulder -"his powers will cancel out immediately!"

Danny's eyes widened. "Whoa, there partner!" he shouted and and pointed the pen at Bertrand as best he could.

"What the-" Bertrand and Spectra both shouted at the same time. Danny grinned and pressed the button on the side of the "pen" as a blast of green shot out of the end, knocking Bertrand back and causing the injetcion to fall onto the floor. Spectra's jaw dropped and she stare don as Bertrand tried to recover. "Why you little-" she started, turning abck to Danny but found the boy had gotten his hands free and had staretd to undo the oterh straps that held him down. "Bertrand, you're on your own!" she shouted. I told you before, if you go down, you go down alone!"

"Spectra!" Bertrand shouted after her as she ran out the room. All the commotion caused a stirring in the unconcious nurse's condition. She groaned as she began to wake. Danny smiled evilly at Bertrand. "Your plot's at an end!" he shouted, going ghost.

Of course, Bertrand didn't have to know that Danny probably didn't even have the strength to fight him...

* * *

E/N: wow...I up-dated... 

--Airamé Phantom


End file.
